Her Surreal Savior, Her Real Life Nemesis
by bigeandhertv
Summary: A tiny short and quick oneshot I wrote as a fill in the blank of part of the episode The Tattoo.  Not my most descriptive piece of writing but if you like short and sweet then you should enjoy it.


_**A/N: Hello Hello! I haven't written a fill in the blank in a while and a little gif I made on tumblr actually inspired me to write one. It is fairly short but sweet just the same. It is based on the episode The Tattoo. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little oneshot. Also, don't forget to review!**_

Her Surreal Savior, Her Real Life Nemesis

C.C. exited the cab and stood up tall appearing confident and collected as she entered the Plaza hotel. She would be giving the Keynote Speech at the Theatre Guild and she was completely prepared to do it with poise, grace and confidence.

She briskly walked through the revolving door while greeting the hotel staff with a superficial smile and nod of her head. Unfortunately, for her, she did not see the looks of surprise and fits of laughter going on behind her as the hotel staff and guests got a view of her backside.

Her skirt was still bunched up giving everyone a complete view of her ivory colored slip. She continued to walk toward the ballroom where she would be delivering the speech. She was also unaware, however, of the man following her close behind.

The door was open and another member of the hotel staff greeted her. She flashed him a weak smile before proceeding into the ballroom. Again, she was completely unaware, as the hotel staff member looked her up and down. He wasn't sure whether to laugh at the situation or feel for her and the embarrassment that she was sure to face soon enough.

The man that had been following her every move was greeted at the door by the staff member as well before he entered the ballroom soon after.

C.C. was still looking for the table with her name on it, but was now perceptive of the strange looks she was getting from the socialites and theatre critics around her. It made her uncomfortable; as it was clearly evident the fits of giggles erupting from those around her were on account of her.

She felt herself starting to become angry and flustered as these people clearly saw something that she did not.

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and a broad chest against her back and was completely startled at the contact. She immediately recognized the scent of the man in question.

"Butler Boy, what the HELL are you doing here? Let go of me!"

"I don't know why, but I'm saving you."

"From what?"

"Yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

He slowly pulled her bunched up skirt out of the elastic waistline of her slip and it fell slowly to the ground.

"Niles….", he could feel her tensing up against him as she realized what he had saved her from.

"You can thank me later, Miss Babcock!"

He released her waist as she turned to face him. The calm and collected look on her face moments earlier had turned into one of complete humiliation as she met eyes with him.

"Do you mean to tell me I was walking around like that this whole time? Oh my God."

"Just be thankful you didn't deliver your speech like that."

Niles turned to walk away and head back to the town car when he felt her hand lightly touch his shoulder. He turned to face her once again.

"Niles. Would you like to stay? There is an extra seat at my table for my nonexistent escort. "

"I suppose I could pencil you in. Alright."

She flashed him a warm genuine smile before the two of them sat down next to one another. Niles was also quite surprised when C.C. placed her hand on top of his hand, which was laying flat on the white clothed table. He noticed himself becoming slightly flushed at the contact but he reveled in the feeling of her hand nonetheless.

Soon enough, it was time for C.C. to give her speech. She stood up slowly and approached the podium. Being that she had suffered from extreme humiliation moments earlier, she definitely was on edge as she prepared herself to speak.

She met eyes with Niles, however, and was instantly calmed. In some strange way, it was reassuring having him waiting for her at the table.

She delivered her speech flawlessly and received a standing ovation from the many individuals in the room including Niles. She was elated with happiness and the warm feeling that flowed through her as she approached him on the way down the stairs was quite surreal to her.

"Miss Babcock, as much as it kills me to say this, I must admit, you were wonderful up there."

"Likewise, Butler Boy."

She was completely taken aback as he pulled her into an embrace and the two of them remained like this for longer than necessary. Caught up in the moment, he took in the scent of both her perfume and shampoo, which caused his stomach to flutter wildly.

They broke apart slightly but remained in one another's arms as their two sets of blue irises met one another. The sparkle in her eyes was extremely powerful as it gave away how ecstatic she was at the fact that he was proud of her. She had never looked so radiant to him.

He, too, had a gleam in his eye. It was always there when she was around, but it had never shone enough to where she could notice it, until now. Of course, maybe this was the first time that she'd ever really looked for it.

Surprising herself, she kissed him on the cheek before the two of them sat down for the remainder of Guild.

The ceremony ended soon enough and the guests started pouring out of the ballroom. Niles and C.C. said little to one another on the way out the door. They stopped on the sidewalk in front of the hotel and turned toward one another to speak.

"Miss Babcock, you know, you're actually quite fun to be around when you're not being a mean bitter old witch."

"Ditto, Butler Boy. Thanks for saving me today, by the way."

"All in a day's work, Babs."

"I guess I'll see you at the mansion."

She gave him a quick wave before she started to walk over to an open cab. Niles, however, grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Miss Babcock, would you like to ride with me. I drove the town car. It would save you the fare, anyways."

"Sure…thank you, Niles."

He flashed her a smile before opening the passenger door of the town car so that she could get in.

The drive back to the Sheffield mansion was silent as the two of them thought about the good time they had with one another earlier that day. Occasionally the two of them would glance at one another when the other wasn't looking.

Soon enough, they arrived at the Sheffield mansion once again. Niles was immediately out of the car, however, C.C. had already opened and closed her own door at this point. The two of them stood in front of one another once again.

The gleam in his eye was back bright as ever as C.C. gazed into his sky blue irises. The two of them inched toward each other as if some kind of magnetic force was at work. They were mere inches away from one another before C.C. was the one to initiate a quick but tender peck on the lips. She broke away soon enough but was immediately met with his lips again when Niles cupped both her cheeks with his strong hands and pulled her into a much more passionate kiss. Their hands began to explore one another and C.C. could feel her hair stand on end as Niles' hand moved up the back of her neck, which was exposed due to her pinned up hair. She brought about a similar response from him as her hands entwined in his sandy blonde locks.

Their tongues entwined rhythmically for a while longer until the need for air was dire to their survival. This sudden need for air brought them back to reality and they broke apart abruptly before C.C. ran into the mansion.

Niles took several minutes to gather his composure, running his index and middle finger over his lips in disbelief at what just happened. He couldn't deny, however, that he had wanted something like this to happen between him and Babcock for a long time. Although completely wasted at the time, he still frequently thought about the kiss that happened between them a year earlier.

He knew that most likely, nothing more would amount from the events that happened between them. With that thought in mind, Niles slowly opened the door and headed back into the mansion, ready to take on the battle of wits that would surely occur in his near future.

He just hoped and prayed that the surreal dreamlike experiences he shared with Babcock would one day become their reality.

In the meantime, he would battle it out with Babcock, if it meant he could see the sparkle in her eye at an occasional triumph of the wits. If that were what it took to make her day, he would surely be there.


End file.
